Por ti
by Elly Luz
Summary: Después de los acontecimientos en Paris, Newt necesita confesarle algo muy importante a su adorada Tina. ¡Alerta spoiler! Si no viste la película de los Crímenes de Grindelwald ¡NO LEAS ESTA HISTORIA!


**Repito:** **Si no viste la película de los Crímenes de Grindelwald ¡NO LEAS ESTA HISTORIA! Después no digan que no les avise.**

 **.**

 **Por ti.**

 **.**

Había dos tazas de café y una de té sobre la mesa del comedor de la casa de Newt Scamander. El lugar estaba en silencio, exceptuando el tintineo de las monedas de oro que un diminuto Niffler guardaba celosamente dentro de su bolsillo recolector en un rincón junto a la chimenea. Newt había hecho un hechizo simple en aquellas tres monedas para que estas salieran por si solas y él Niffler tuviera que recolectarlas nuevamente, logrando así que se mantuviera entretenido y sin hacer travesuras.

Tina Goldstein sentada frente a su taza de café humeante, estaba hipnotizada con los interminables intentos de la creatura de mantener las monedas en su interior. Nadie hablaba, Jacob Kowalskia a pesar de tener un plato lleno de deliciosos pastelillos frente a él, no había probado bocado alguno.

Jacob era un hombre de muy buen comer, pero sus amigos sabían porque había perdido el apetito de aquella manera. No había que ser un genio para saberlo. Con solo mirarlo allí, sentado, inmóvil y con la mirada perdida, se podía saber que su mente estaba a muchos kilómetros de aquella salita. Ya no era el mismo desde París. Había pasado ya una semana, pero su amigo seguía perdido, rememorando aquellos últimos momentos junto a la que sin duda era el amor de su vida.

Newt lo observaba mientras bebía su té, sin saber que decirle para reconfortarlo. Aún no podía entender como Queenie había sido capaz de hacer algo semejante. Verla cruzar aquel fuego azul había roto algo en aquel extraño cuarteto aventurero que habían formado hacia tiempo en Nueva York. Sin poder evitarlo los ojos de magizoólogo fueron hacia el otro lado de la mesa. Si Jacob había perdido su brújula interna, Tina no estaba mucho mejor.

Ella trataba de aparentar estar bien. Pero lo cierto era que la joven aurora parecía tener la mente tan lejos como Jacob. Su hermana se había marchado, traicionándola, y había fallado en su misión de encontrar al Credence. Newt nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, y hasta ese momento nunca lo había lamentado. Pero en ese preciso instante hubiera dado lo que fuera con tal de tener las palabras correctas para hacer que ese singular fuego que siempre veía en los ojos oscuros de esa mujer se hiciera nuevamente presente.

De pronto, y sin decir nada, Jacob se puso de pie, saliendo de la habitación. El sonido de sus pesados pasos les indicó a los otros dos que había decidido irse a la habitación que Newt había preparado para él. Cuando la puerta de su cuarto se cerró, Tina y Newt se miraron por un segundo.

—¿Crees que algún día vuelva a ser el mismo?

—No creo que ninguno de nosotros volvamos a ser los mismos…—Tina lo miró con sus ojos apagados mientras decía aquello, antes de irse ella también a su propia habitación.

Al quedarse solo, Newt dejó su taza de té a medio terminar sobre la mesa, le parecía irónico que por primera vez en lo que iba viviendo en aquella bonita casa de Londres, todas las habitaciones estaban siendo ocupadas, y no por creaturas mágicas, pero a pesar de eso, él se sentía completamente solo.

No podía negar que lo que decían era verdad; Se podía estar solo en medio de una multitud.

*.*.*

Tina no quería pensar en nada. Simplemente quería cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos volver a estar en su diminuto departamento de Nueva York, mientras la ropa se secaba al fuego y su hermana preparaba deliciosos pasteles con un movimiento de varita. Quería que su vida volviera a ser sencilla. Quería que su hermana regresara.

Por años habían sido ellas solas contra el mundo y les había ido bien. ¿Que había ocurrido?

Tina sabía lo que había pasado. Mientras veía el techo de su habitación en penumbras sin poder dormir, podía recordar el preciso momento en que todo había comenzado a ir barranca a bajo.

Newt.

Si tan solo sus caminos nunca se hubieran cruzado. Si aquel Niffler nunca se hubiera escapado de la maleta. Si Jacob nunca se hubiera encontrado con el magizoólogo en el banco. Si ella nunca los hubiera colado en su edificio y presentado a su hermana…

Se odiaba por pensar de esa forma, pero si Queenie y Jacob nunca se hubieran visto, su hermana nunca hubiera permitido que las palabras de Grindelwald la sedujeran. Ella no era mala, todo lo contrario, era la mujer más dulce que conocía, y aquel malvado y embustero mago tenebroso había usado lo más puro que había dentro de ella para hacerla pasar a su bando.

Amor. Queenie era el ejemplo de que a veces las personas buenas hacen cosas malas por razones que creen nobles. Su querida hermanita pensaba que aquel movimiento de "Por el bien mayor" podría hacer que al fin estuviera con la persona que tanto amaba.

Tina no quería pensar en eso. El amor hacía que la gente hiciera cosas estúpidas. Ella lo sabía de primera mano.

Sonrió con gran amargura al pensar en lo estúpida que se había comportado al ver a Newt en París. Había actuado como toda una malagradecida cuando él apareció en su celda de las alcantarillas. Procediendo de forma necia e inmadura. Hasta su voz se había quebrado cuando se marchó apresuradamente de la casa de Nicolas Flamel después de sacarle aquel asqueroso parásito del ojo a Yusuf. Se había comportado de forma ridícula. ¿Y todo por qué? Porque se había dejado convencer por las palabras de una reportera mal informada en una revista de chimentos. ¡Pero qué tonta!

Había pasado meses carteándose con Newt, y este ni una vez había mencionado a Leta Lestrange. ¿Por qué después de leer ese artículo, simplemente le había preguntado si era verdad? Eran amigos ¿no? Hasta podría habérselo preguntado en plan broma, para que en sus palabras no notara lo mucho que le dolía aquella noticia. Pero simplemente había preferido creer eso y desquitar su amargura teniendo una cita con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo.

Ahora, mirando hacia atrás, se sentía muy avergonzada de sus acciones. Ella no era así. Pero tal vez lo que su hermana una vez le dijo era verdad: Newt Scamander ponía de cabeza su mundo. Ella no era la misma persona que almorzaba perritos calientes mientras espiaba a los Segundos Salem. Esa Tina que solo pensaba en su trabajo y que todas las noches corría a casa sin detenerse a oler las rosas, había quedado atrás, se había perdido en el momento en que los hermosos ojos azules de que aquel inglés tímido se encontraron con los de ella.

Jamás había deseado más de lo que tenía, hasta que lo había visto a él. En ese momento su vida le había comenzado a parecer insípida, y se preguntaba si a Newt le pasaba igual.

Incapaz de dormir, se levantó. Era muy tarde y sabía que Newt y Jacob estarían ya dormidos, pero ella no soportaba estar en la cama ni un minuto más. Desde hacía días había pospuesto el momento de escribirle un informe detallado a la presidenta Picquery, pero no podía hacerlo por mucho tiempo más. Mucho menos después de que esa misma tarde Theseus, el hermano de Newt, le comentara que el Ministro de Magia había hablado con Picquery, y esta se había mostrado insatisfecha con los informes que le habían llegado.

Como no quería quedarse sin su trabajo, otra vez; decidió que podía aprovechar su insomnio para hacer esa tarea. Tomó pluma, tinta y pergamino, y usando el pequeño escritorio que había en su habitación, comenzó a escribir.

No era una labor agradable. Nunca le había importado hacer aquella parte del trabajo de auror, pero en esa ocasión era rememorar todos sus fracasos de las últimas semanas. Desde cómo había perdido el rastro de Credence más de una vez; de como había sido engañada como toda una novata por Yusuf. Como Leta Lestrange se había hecho cenizas antes sus ojos al igual que desenas de aurores mas, sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, O como había dejado que su propia hermana se fuera con un psicópata. Era un desastre tras otro, y con cada palabra que escribía su furia para con ella misma incrementaba.

Queenie.

Credence.

Leta.

Theseus.

Jacob.

Newt.

Les había fallado a todos.

La pluma se rompió en su mano y Tina quedó inmóvil, mirando sus dedos manchados de tinta por un momento. La vela que había encendido para iluminarse bailó con alguna corriente que ella ni siquiera era capaz de sentir.

La imagen de Queenie desapareciendo después de tomar la mano de Grindelwald la hizo querer llorar.

Un ruido a sus espaldas la hizo saltar, apuntando a la puerta de la habitación con su varita lista para hacer volar por los aires a su atacante. Por suerte también era rápida para detener sus ataques, puesto que estaba segura que al dueño de la casa no le iba a gustar que atacara a una de sus creaturas, mucho menos a aquel Niffler que acababa de colarse en su cuarto en busca de algo brillante que robar.

Con una sonrisa de nostalgia, tomó al animalito en sus manos. Este la miró con grandes ojos oscuros, mientras olfateaba el aire, como si las cosas brillantes tuvieron algún aroma particular para él.

—Tú no deberías estar aquí.—le dijo, como el que regaña sin mucha firmeza a un hijo.—Ven, vamos a bajo.

Se dispuso a llevarlo al sótano, donde estaba el habitad que Newt había creado para él y sus demás hermanos revoltosos y cleptómanos. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado para no despertar a nadie mientras distraía al pequeño Niffler con el brillante envoltorio de un dulce.

Al entrar al sótano, allí también tuvo que tener cuidado de no hacer ruido, ya que los animales dormían y la experiencia le había enseñado que con aquellos seres en particular, tenía que ser muy cuidadosa.

Dejó al Niffler en su jaula con el resto y se dispuso a regresar a su cuarto para continuar con su informe, cuando el chapoteo del agua la distrajo. Con curiosidad se acercó al acuario, donde Newt le había asegurado que tenía un Kelpie.

Antes hubiera corrido en la dirección opuesta. Pero sin duda eso era otra cosa que había cambiado en ella. Ahora tenía una insaciable curiosidad por las animales mágicas, y nuevamente, ese cambio se lo debía al magizoólogo. Su forma de hablar y cuidar a aquellos seres que otros solo señalarías como bestias sin sentimientos, era algo único. Cada vez que él hablaba de sus animales, sus ojos brillaban de cariño y Tina podía pasar horas escuchándolo sin aburrirse.

A medio camino al acuario se detuvo, una enorme creatura que parecía un caballo hecho de plantas acuáticas, sacaba su cabeza del agua en ese momento, pero no era eso lo que la hizo detenerse, sino el hombre empapado que estaba a su lado, jugando con el Kelpie como si de una mascota doméstica se tratase.

Permaneció inmóvil, observando cómo jugaba con aquella inmensa criatura. Su voz era alegre y sus movimientos no tenían el más mínimo titubeo. Sonrió. Así era Newt, podía tartamudear y hasta quedarse mudo frente a un grupo muy grande de magos y brujas, sin atreverse a mirar a ninguno a los ojos, pero ante ese enorme Kelpie era él mismo, libre de cualquier atadura y Tina amaba esa parte de él.

Newt había pasado mucho tiempo estudiando animales mágicos en su habitad natural como para saber cuando algo o alguien lo miraba fijamente. Así que no tardó nada en percatarse de que alguien más estaba en el sótano esa noche. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con aquellos ojos de salamandra que tanto habían estado en sus pensamientos esos últimos meses. Iba despeinada y en pijama, pero para él no había mujer más bella en el mundo.

Sin poder evitar sonreír, extendiendo su mano hacia ella, invitándola a que se acercara. Otro en su lugar hubiera dicho que no, pero ella le devolvió la sonrisa y caminó hasta quedar a su lado. Por eso estaba loco por ella. Su padre siempre había dicho que él nunca se casaría porque jamás podría encontrar a una mujer que estuviera dispuesta a aceptarlo con todas sus excentricidades, ya que aceptarlo a él era también darle pase libre a cientos de criaturas mágicas en su vida y hasta en su casa. Pero a la señorita Goldstein parecía no importarle.

Con cuidado Tina posó su mano sobre un lado del Kelpie, y rosó la textura húmeda que parecía ser sus crines. El animal se inclinó contra ella, dejando en claro que su caricia había sido bien recibida.

—Le caes bien—comentó Newt sin apartar los ojos de la mano de Tina— Eso es inusual, a la señorita Bunty ya la ha mordido infinidad de veces… aún no entiendo como no ha renunciado ya.

Tina rió sin poder evitarlo. Había visto a Bunty, la ayudante de Newt, en varias ocasiones en esos días, y no había que ser un iluminado para ver las razones por las que la chica trabajaba para el magizoólogo con tanta buena disposición.

—Creo que le gusta demasiado trabajar contigo.

—¿Eso crees?—Frunció el seño por un momento, sin acabar de creérselo.

—Estoy segura— Era adorable ver como Newt parecía incapaz de entender que una mujer estuviera interesada en él de una forma más allá de la profesional. —Es muy tarde, no deberías estar durmiendo.

—Eso mismo podría decir yo—le sonrió el hombre.

—Uno de tus Niffler se ha colado en mi cuarto.

—Esos traviesos, no sé qué haré con ellos—negó con la cabeza, resignado—lo siento si te han despertado.

—No te preocupes, estaba despierta, escribiendo una carta para Nueva York

—Ah…— de pronto no supo que mas decir. Newt sabía que tarde o temprano ella regresaría a la gran manzana. Allí la esperaba su trabajo y su novio el auror.

Esa idea le revolvió el estómago. La simple idea lo hacía enfermar de celos. Jamás se había sentido así, ni siquiera cuando su hermano comenzó a salir con Leta. Nada se comparaba a lo miserable que se había sentido al escuchar a Queenie decir que su hermana salía con otro hombre.

—Supongo que le escribes a tu novio. — No supo de donde habían salido aquellas palabras, pero cuando estuvieron fuera de su boca, se escuchaban llenas de reproche. Sabía que no tenía derecho, Tina y él eran solo amigos, pero había una bestia enfurecida dentro de su pecho que ordenaba que buscara a aquel auror de pacotilla y lo pusiera en su lugar.

—¿Novio?— Tina lo miró extrañada— Yo no tengo ningún novio.

—¿De verdad? Yo creí que...

—Y yo creí que tú estabas comprometido.—Se encogió de hombros al tiempo que veía al Kelpie hundirse en el agua, como si buscara dejarlos a solas a propósito—. Me parece que ambos debemos dejar de creer en las cosas que la gente nos dice ¿no crees?

Mientras asentía, el magizoólogo no podía estar más contento. A pesar de todas las cosas malas que habían pasado o pronto pasarían, aún había algo por lo que ser feliz. Y esta vez lo iba a aprovechar. En Nueva York lo había detenido su inseguridad y timidez, pero no iba a permitir que eso ocurriera nuevamente. Jacob tenía razón, debía decirle lo que sentía y acabar de una vez por todo con los malos entendidos.

—Tina yo...

—Newt quiero agradecerte por todo—. Le sonrió y él se quedó irremediablemente mudo—Por dejarnos a Jacob y a mí quedarnos aquí y….

—Tú me permitiste quedarme en tu casa los días que estuve en Nueva York.— le recordó tontamente.

—Ya, pero también quería darte las gracias por salvarme en París. Si no fuera por ti y Pickett, todavía estaría encerrada en aquella alcantarilla. No sabes lo mucho que agradezco que aceptaras la misión de ir a buscar a Credence.

Al escuchar aquello, Newt alzó sus ojos azules para mirar directamente a los de la mujer frente a él.

Esa misma tarde su hermano Theseus lo había visitado y dicho lo mismo. Todos parecían creer que su aparición en París tenía que ver con misiones encomendadas por antiguos profesores o deseo de proteger al perdido Credence.

Y aunque se sentía como un saco de excremento de dragón, él sabía que poco tenía que ver el deber o las buenas intenciones, en las razones que lo llevaron a dejarse estafar por un viejo y amargado mago que le cobro 50 galeónes por llevarlos a Jacob y a él a Francia.

Dumbledore creía que él había sido quien lo convenció de ir. Theseus por su parte pensaba que su amor por todas las creaturas había sido lo que lo impulsó a intentar ayudar a Credence, y hasta el mismísimo Ministro de Magia creía que Newt simplemente había aceptado ayudar a su hermano en la misión (eso ultimo era gracias al mismo Theseus, que había dicho esa mentira para evitarle problemas a su hermano menor)

Al final, solo Jacob sabía la verdad de porque había decidido salir ilegalmente del país, arriesgándose a terminar de cabeza en Azkaban.

—Fue por ti.

—¿Qué?

Posiblemente Tina se decepcionaría de él al descubrir que todo lo que había hecho, fue por una razón egoísta, pero necesitaba decirle la verdad. Le había mentido a Dumbledore y hasta a Theseus, pero no quería hacerlo con ella.

Tina era maravillosa. Dulce y compasiva. Siempre pensaba en los demás antes que en ella y lo demostraba con cada una de sus acciones. Había perdido su puesto de auror por proteger a Credence y había corrido al otro lado del mundo para ayudarlo. Ella era noble, y él se preguntaba si era lo suficientemente digno para merecerla.

—Cuando Queenie llegó aquí con Jacob, me dijo que tu creías, bueno, que pensabas que yo estaba comprometido —se apresuró a decir, con miedo de que si no se confesaba en aquel momento, no lo haría nunca en la vida—. Cuando me dijo eso, y que además tu salías con uno de tus compañeros, yo... Yo...Tina, yo…

—¿Tú...? —Tina dio un paso hacia Newt, ansiosa de saber que diría. Días atrás el magizoólogo le había confesado que iba a todos lados con una foto recortada suya en el bolsillo y desde entonces simplemente quería oírlo decir lo que de verdad sentía por ella.

 _So don't call me baby_

 _Unless you mean it_

 _Don't tell me you need me_

 _If you don't believe it_

 _So let me know the truth_

 _Before I dive right into you_

—Fue por ti, fui a París por ti, a buscarte y arreglar el mal entendido, Tina. —Susurró y por primera vez no apartó la mirada ni una vez, mientras cada vez había menos espacio entre ellos—. No quiero perderte. Por eso corrí a París cuando vi la postal que le enviaste a Queenie, necesitaba verte y decirte... Decirte que yo...yo...

—Dímelo ahora, Newt.—lo miró con expectación, con el corazón en una mano.

—Te amo, Tina.

Una sonrisa radiante iluminó el rostro de la joven, mientras aquellos ojos de salamandra que lo tenían loco resplandecían con mucha más intensidad. Antes que pudiera pensar o avergonzarse de sus acciones, hizo desaparecer todo espacio entre ellos. Abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas, besando aquellos labios que por largo tiempo le habían quitado el sueño.

Su piel era suave y olía a lirios, su cabello alborotado y sus labios carnosos lo llevaros a otro mundo, mientras sentía que nada malo podía hacerle daño, no solo por estar en su lugar seguro, sino porque ella estaba a su lado. Sus labios torpes y con poca práctica eran recibidos con gusto por una Tina que se abrazaba a él con la misma desesperación y anhelo.

Y aunque durante toda su vida había huido del contacto físico de cualquier tipo, sin duda hubiera continuado con aquel beso, porque en aquel momento no necesitaba nada más. Pero el empujón juguetón del Kelpieque había regresado a la superficie y buscaba su atención, los separó.

Tina rió, desde el primer día había sabido que tendría que competir con aquellas creaturas para tener la atención de aquel magizoólogo de mirada tierna.

—Newt estas todo mojado.

Lo estaba, y también la había empapado a ella al abrazarla.

—Yo... Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención, yo…—Comenzó a aponerse nervioso, mientras sus mejillas quemaban.

—Newt

—¿Si?

—Solo bésame, Scamander.

No tuvo que decírselo dos veces.

 **Fin.**

Hola, esta es una pequeña idea que me vino después de ver la película el otro día. En una entrevista JK dijo que todos los personajes iban a ir a París por Credence, pero aunque me cerebro colapso en el cine (muchas gracias últimos diez segundos de película) algo si me quedo muy claro: la razón que impulsa a Newt poco tenía que ver con nuestro Aurelio xd

Espero que les guste, es mi primer Newtina que escribo y estoy muy emocionada!

Fragmento de la canción: Dive de Ed Sheeran.

Besos grandes.

Elly


End file.
